Creepy 30
n | inkers = Ernie Col n | cover artist = Bill Hughes | cover inker = Bill Hughes | cover colorist = Bill Hughes | colorists = | letterers = | editors = Bill Parente | previous = ''Creepy'' #29 | next = ''Creepy'' #31 }} "The Mind of the Monster" is the first of seven stories featured in issue #30 of the ''Creepy'' illustrated magazine series by Warren Publishing. It was written by R. Michael Rosen with artwork and inks by Ernie Colon. The second tale is titled "The Haunted Sky" and was written by Archie Goodwin with artwork by Roger Brand. The next is "The River", written and illustrated by Johnny Craig. After that is "To Be or Not to Be a Witch", written by Bill Parente and illustrated by Carlos Prunes. Following that is a story called "Piece by Piece" by Archie Goodwin and Joe Orlando. The final tale is "Dr. Jekyll's Jest", which was written by R. Michael Rosen and illustrated by Mike Royer. All stories were edited by Bill Parente. This issue shipped with a November, 1969 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "The Mind of the Monster" Professor Charles Timmons is in charge of a space project that involves sending a man to the planet Mars. However, he soon discovers that the astronaut is killed by a brutish alien monster. Distraught over this, he goes to his private laboratory to come up with a weapon to destroy the monster. Using the resources of three cadavers, he fuses their components together to create a powerful three-headed monstrosity. He presents this creature to his peers and gives it its instructions to kill the Martian. The creature does not understand why it should destroy another monster such as it itself, and instead, turns on the professor - determined to kill the one who one caused him the unending agony of its own creation. Featured characters * Professor Charles Timmons Supporting characters * Martha Timmons * Unnamed astronaut Antagonists * Martian monster * Three-headed monster Minor characters * Unnamed scientists * Unnamed military officer Organizations * NASA * United States Air Force Races * Humans * Frogs Locations * Mars Items * Laser pistol * Shovel Vehicles * Professor Timmons' automobile Miscellaneous * Astronaut * Cemetery * Corpse * Laboratory * Scientific experimentation "Drop In" ---- Featured characters * None Supporting characters * Paulivius Dittmeyer Antagonists * Satan Minor characters * Dunny * Martin Sara * Walter Hoff Organizations * None Races * Humans :* Psychics * Demons Locations * California :* Los Angeles * Texas Items * Guitar Vehicles * Automobiles Miscellaneous * Hippie * Natural disasters * Reporter * Scientist * Smoking "The Haunted Sky" ---- Featured characters * Colonel Bryant Clinton Supporting characters * Danbury * Shaw Antagonists * Ghosts Minor characters * Hayes Organizations * United States Air Force Races * Humans * Ghosts Locations * Unknown Items * None Vehicles * R-PX-19C aircraft Miscellaneous * August 16th, 1968 * Crash landings "The River" ---- Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * "To Be or Not to Be a Witch" ---- Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * "Piece by Piece" ---- Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * "Dr. Jekyll's Jest" ---- Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Notes & Trivia * The issue opens with an Creepy's Loathsome Lore segment entitled "Exorcism", hosted by Uncle Creepy. * The issue also includes quarter-page house ad warning against the dangers of smoking illustrated by Frank Frazetta. * The sorcerer from the "Exorcism" segment bears a strong physical resemblance to the Marvel Comics character Doctor Strange. Reprints * Stories from this issue are reprinted in ''Creepy Archives'', Volume 6. * "The Haunted Sky" was originally printed in ''Creepy'' #17. * "The River" was originally printed in ''Creepy'' #15. * "Piece by Piece" was originally printed in ''Creepy'' #14. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Creepy #30 at the Holosuite